1. Field of the Invention
An inflatable reading stand for use in supporting books or other such reading material wherein the reading stand is selectively adjustable at a range of angles relative to the horizontal plane to facilitate maximum reading performance while sitting in an upright and comfortable position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading stands and other like devices more generically referred to as copy holders are used for a variety of purposes, generally associated with the support and position of various types of reading materials, such as books and magazines, in a more efficient and exposed position relative to the user's line of sight when sitting in an upright position. There are numerous structures in the prior art of the type set forth above, most of which comprise a support surface for placement of a book or reading material thereon, wherein the support surface is adjustable at a variety of angles relative to the horizontal by use of some type of longitudinally adjustable support arms which are pivotally mounted to the exposed surface so as to swing out at an angled position holding the exposed surface at an angled position relative to the user. A book, magazine, or other such reading material placed thereon is normally retained on the exposed surface in a preferred orientation for viewing. Typically, all of the reading stands in the prior art have sharp edges and removable parts which can be dangerous if used by young children. Furthermore, the reading stands of the prior art are basically uninteresting to operate and, therefore, do not add any creative interest in reading other than retaining the reading material in a preferred viewing orientation.
In view of the prior art, there still exists a need in the reading stand industry for a safer, more creative reading stand design which will stimulate an interest in young children and, therefore, make reading a more fun and enjoyable experience.